


No Feet on the Couch

by lazarusthefirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blowjobs, Claiming, Fingering, Isaac is homeless, M/M, Shower Sex, Submissive!Isaac, dominant!Scott, post episode 4: Unleashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I feel that scene where Isaac walks into Scott's room in all of his wet white t-shirt glory actually should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott gaped as Isaac appeared in his room, soaked to the skin and with a slightly wild look in his eyes yet still managing to look like he was the one who lived here and Scott was the intruder. He tried not to bite his lip and, instead, asked, ‘What are you doing here? Is everything ok?’

Isaac shrugged carelessly, but the look in his eyes made Scott worry all the same. ‘I’m fine,’ he said, too casually. ‘I just … don’t have a place to stay right now. And I was wondering if … if it would be cool if I crashed here? Just for, like, a night. Until, you know …’ He trailed off, and Scott could see how much it was costing Isaac for him just to admit he needed Scott’s help.

‘Did Derek kick you out, man?' he asked, turning around fully in his chair. Isaac’s white t-shirt was sticking to his chest, and his hair was damp with rain. Scott could hear both of their hearts beating rather fast, and knew Isaac could too even if he wasn’t paying attention, so he tried to talk louder. ‘It’s so awful outside, man. What’s up his butt tonight?’

Isaac’s shoulders tensed as he glanced around the room, trying not to look at Scott. ‘Cora,’ he said, too matter-of-factly. ‘Derek says she’s a lot to deal with right now. I dunno.’ He shrugged again. ‘Maybe he just got sick of me or something.’ He had meant it as a joke, but didn’t put nearly enough effort into making it sound like one. Scott met his gaze levelly and, after a moment, Isaac dropped his.

‘He’s not sick of you, Isaac,’ Scott said, gently. ‘You’re his Pack. Besides, Cora _is_ a lot to deal with right now. I mean, they both thought the other was dead. I dunno. If it was me, I’d probably lose it, too.’

‘You wouldn’t,’ said Isaac quickly, glancing up at Scott, who raised his eyebrows. Isaac dropped his gaze again, as though embarrassed, but Isaac didn’t do embarrassed.

There was a tiny awkward moment where Scott didn’t really know how to continue. Then he realized that he hadn’t actually answered Isaac.

‘You can stay,’ he said, firmly. ‘For as long as you need to.’ He would have said 'as long as you  _want_ ', but he didn't want to make Isaac feel like he was taking pity on him.

Isaac raised his head, hope and relief flaring brightly in his eyes for a moment, before fading to his usual cool detachment. ‘Thanks,’ he said, nodding, and Scott wasn’t offended by the lack-luster response. Just coming here asking him for help was enough of a sign of respect for Scott to feel satisfied by.

‘There’s a spare room, down the hall,’ Scott said, rising from his chair. ‘Come on, I’ll show you.’

‘You sure your mom won’t mind?’ Isaac asked, not sounding as though he was worried about that. Scott figured he was only asking because he thought he should.

‘Nope,’ he replied. ‘She works nights a lot, these days. Says she can’t sleep knowing I’m out and about so much, anyways. Freaks her out to be in the house by herself.’

Isaac nodded but Scott could tell he wasn’t really listening.

He led him down the hall to their rarely used guest bedroom, mostly reserved for when Melissa’s estranged sister deigned to call on them for more than an afternoon. Scott remembered it happening maybe once, before his parents got divorced.

He pushed open the door and winced when he felt how cold it was. As Isaac passed him, he saw goosebumps rising on his still-damp skin. He shivered.

‘Cold?’ Isaac asked, as he looked around.

Scott nodded. ‘Yeah, aren’t you?’

Isaac shrugged, turning back to him, and glanced at his arms where Scott was staring, pointedly. 'Oh, yeah. I guess I don't really feel it. I usually run pretty hot.'

Scott nodded, suddenly awkward. ‘Uh, well, I’ll get you something to wear, um, for sleeping. Since you left all your clothes at Derek’s.’

‘Most of my clothes are still at my old house,’ Isaac said, and Scott was taken by surprise at the emotion in his voice. He was quiet, as though he was only just realizing his situation.

‘You wanna run by there, or … ?’ Scott tried, a little confused. But Isaac shook his head.

‘I keep leaving things in different places,’ he explained, not looking at Scott anymore. He stared out the window instead. ‘Some in the old subway, some at my house. Some at Boyd’s, some at Derek’s, and … and Erica’s.’ He swallowed. ‘And I keep ripping a lot of them, you know. Pretty soon the only thing I’ll have still intact will be my lacrosse uniform.’

Scott snorted softly. ‘Yeah, not with the way you play, man. You’re rougher than Jackson was.’

Isaac smiled, a little. ‘Man, I could kick his ass, _any_ day of the week,’ he replied, looking amused.

Scott smiled too. He didn’t know what else he was going to say, but Isaac raised an eyebrow.

‘Weren’t you gonna get me some clothes?’ he reminded him, though not unkindly.

‘Oh right, yeah,’ Scott said, and turned and almost stumbled down the hall into his room. Once there, he became almost painfully aware of the second presence in his house, so unfamiliar in the context. Even though he knew it was Isaac, his skin felt prickly, like his body was trying to tell him there was an intruder.

He quickly chose old clothes from the back of his drawers, because they were the least likely to be torn or dirty. He folded a pair of sweats over his arm and added a dark t-shirt and an old sweater in case Isaac’s internal heater went dormant when he was asleep. He hurried back down the hall, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t hyperaware of his guest, and stopped in the doorway, slightly stunned.

The moon wasn’t full, but it was only a night away. The moonlight poured into the room, blurred by the heavy rain beating on the window. Isaac was in the process of peeling off his t-shirt, and the glint of the white light on his pale skin make Scott’s breathing pattern go right off book. His heart stuttered a little, and Isaac turned around at the sound, one eyebrow raised in question.

‘Uh, here,’ Scott said, thrusting forward the clothes like an offering. ‘These should fit.’

Isaac crossed the room, somewhat cautiously. ‘You ok, man?’ he asked, eyeing Scott.

Scott nodded. ‘Yeah? Yeah. Sorry, I … for a second I thought it was a full moon.’

Isaac made a small noise of comprehension, though his face didn’t agree. ‘Er, no, that’s tomorrow.’

‘Hah. Yeah,’ Scott replied, feeling incredibly stupid. ‘This whole alpha situation has kind of got me thrown, I guess.’

Isaac went to take the offered clothes, but stopped, hand hovering.

‘Scott, does it feel weird to you? Me being here?’ he asked, suddenly unsure.

Scott’s eyes widened. He considered lying, to make Isaac feel more comfortable. But his body was giving him away with every move he made.

His shoulders sagged a little. ‘Yeah, kind of,’ he admitted. ‘It’s probably just me, being paranoid. Like I said, the whole alpha thing - ’

‘It’s not that,’ Isaac interrupted. To Scott’s surprise, he didn’t look upset, or annoyed. He looked … interested.

Scott frowned. ‘Then what is it?’ he asked, curiosity momentarily getting the better of his senses. He stepped closer, unthinkingly.

Isaac’s eyes were bright and his body was incredibly _there,_ so tall and looming. Part of Scott felt almost threatened.

‘I think it’s the feeling of having another non-Pack member in your house,’ Isaac said slowly, eyes still on Scott. ‘Derek felt the same way when he first brought Cora back, but it fixed itself pretty quickly because they’re related. Me and Cora though … it felt really weird. There was a lot of tension, even though neither of us were doing anything. Probably why he kicked me out.’

‘But we’re like Pack,’ Scott said slowly. ‘Aren’t we? And we're around each other plenty.’

Isaac shrugged again, and Scott’s eyes slipped from Isaac’s face to his shoulders, broad and pale, so different in colour to Scott’s own as to be almost startling.

‘Don’t think so,’ he said. ‘You have more of an … agreement with Derek. But you never submitted.’

‘Do I have to?’ Scott asked, momentarily worried. ‘I’m … I’m not an omega, am I?’

Isaac made a face. ‘Dude, I have no idea,’ he replied, honestly. ‘But, if I’m gonna stay here, you should probably law down the law.’

Scott blinked. ‘Um … well, no feet on the couch, I guess?’

Isaac actually laughed - a genuine, surprised laugh. ‘No, Scott – sorry, I meant, in werewolf terms. Like, wolf to wolf?’

Scott still didn’t really know what he was getting at. Isaac rolled his eyes, but he was smiling now.

‘Let your wolf come forward,’ he said, and Scott, to his surprise, did. He felt the beast rise up inside him, and tiny traces of the change rolled over him. He could see the shadows his pointed ears cast on Isaac’s skin; he hadn’t bothered to turn on the light, so the only illumination came from the moon outside. The door had been pushed shut behind Scott.

He looked up, and saw that Isaac’s eyes mirrored his own - yellow, feral, but controlled. Now, even if Scott didn’t know what to do, his wolf sure did.

His fangs slid out, taking him by surprise. Tiny beads of blood welled up on his lip, and he licked them away before readjusting his jaw. Isaac’s glowing eyes tracked his movements silently, watchfully.

He stepped closer to Isaac and put a clawed hand against his shoulder. Isaac was much taller than Scott was, but he willingly bent at the knee at the slightest pressure from Scott. Isaac’s skin really was hot to touch, hotter now that his wolf was creeping forward. Scott gripped his shoulder, and slid his hand up to cup Isaac’s jaw, not too gently. Isaac’s eyes widened, but there was a hint of trust in his eyes as he let Scott move closer to him, pushing his head back.

Scott bared his teeth, and, impulsively, pushed Isaac backwards on to the bed. Isaac’s hands shot out to break his fall, and he rolled around to face Scott, who was already there, pushing him down. His jaw, already lengthening and elongating, opened wide, and clamped around Isaac’s neck. He felt the bolt of panic shoot through Isaac as Scott pinned him with his body and hands, but his teeth did not break the skin.

Scott held him there as Isaac trembled, growls rumbling in both of their chests and throats. Isaac twitched, and Scott’s jaws tightened fractionally. Not enough to hurt, but enough to break the skin, just a little. A trickle of blood wet Scott’s lips, and ran down Isaac’s neck to stop at his collarbone. A shiver ran through Isaac; Scott felt it travel the length of his body.

After what felt like an hour but was probably only about three or four minutes, Isaac’s wolf backed down. His body relaxed, and Scott’s fangs began to withdraw as he released his hold on Isaac’s neck. As they pushed back from each other, Isaac wincing slightly as he rubbed his neck, Scott realized he felt a whole lot better, more in control. It felt oddly intimate, what they did, but not unwelcome. He smiled a little, and sat up, feeling his wolf lie back down inside of him.

He turned to look at Isaac, and was a little surprised to see him flushed and slightly agitated, hand still cupping his neck right where Scott’s teeth had left their mark. It healed as he watched, and Isaac’s fingers traced the memory of the marks, with a strange expression on his face.

‘You ok?’ Scott asked, frowning. ‘Was that too intense?’

‘No,’ replied Isaac quickly, and Scott was taken aback by how heated he sounded. ‘No, that was … yeah, it was intense but …’ he trailed off again, eyes fixed on Scott. They had that wild look about them again, even though all traces of yellow were gone. This was all Isaac.

‘That … felt good,’ he admitted, as though he was surprising himself. He blinked at Scott, and Scott’s eyes widened as he took in the delicate pink flush to Isaac’s skin, and the sparkle of perspiration on his neck and collarbone.

‘It … did?’ he asked, feeling a strange tremor run through him as he became aware of how close their bodies were.

Isaac nodded, and there as a long, heated moment of wordless communication between them as Scott attempted to disengage his brain and think solely with his senses. His skin was still electrified from having his wolf so close to the surface, and being so near another in his own home. He could smell the sweat off Isaac’s skin, clean and outdoorsy, and see the beads of liquid trickling over his white skin. Goosebumps, still. Scott could see every one of them

Isaac, despite being nearly a foot taller and almost a foreign creature to him, looked suddenly wild, and lost, and wore an expression of pure trust so strong it stunned Scott.

His fangs slipped down again, almost without him knowing. He reined in the rest of the wolf, carefully, but Isaac was already leaning forward, eager but unmistakably submissive.

Scott’s hands moved, almost of their own accord, to smooth Isaac’s skin, covering his shoulders and neck with tiny claw marks that healed almost as soon as Scott made them. Isaac’s own fangs were out, and he was breathing heavily, a whine of pure, shameless need making his throat vibrate beneath Scott’s fingers. Shit, he thought desperately, why was this turning him on so much?

The wolf kicked his human brain in the ass and told him to stop thinking so much. So he covered Isaac’s burning body with his own and clamped his jaws around Isaac’s throat again. A moan escaped Isaac’s mouth as Scott grazed his throat with his sharp teeth, and he jumped slightly when he felt a hard lump poke him in the thigh. What surprised him even more was his own body’s eager response to it.

Isaac was shuddering and moving against him, hands creeping up to Scott’s waist but not quite grabbing him, not yet. Scott could feel him trying to restrain himself, and he realized it was because he was still emotionally dominating Isaac, as well as physically.

His fangs slid back in, and he dragged his now normal sized mouth up Isaac’s neck, breathing quickening, until he found his mouth. He hovered over it, unsure, until he caught Isaac’s eye. The desperate look that flashed in his eyes, just for a second, was enough to make Scott break his composure. He kissed Isaac roughly, almost angrily, barely letting him respond before tugging at his lip and making him gasp. They kissed until they were breathless and gasping, lips swollen and wet, and still Scott wanted more from him.

He kissed him again, this time letting it go deeper as he slipped his tongue in, feeling Isaac’s mouth move eagerly against his. Their hands bumped against each other as they finally began to explore, and Scott tried not to shake when he felt Isaac’s hands slide lower against his body, tugging at the waistband of his sweats.

Isaac’s fingers were like little flames, and Scott’s entire body tingled deliciously, but he quickly lifted his crotch up, away from Isaac. He had to smile at the soft murmur of disappointment, but he pressed his lips to Isaac’s again before muttering into his mouth, ‘Nuh uh. Not yet.’

This seemed to drive Isaac mad. He kissed Scott passionately, one hand coming up to fist in his hair, the other curling around Scott’s back, slipping under his t-shirt to grasp at his skin. Scott propped himself up on his elbows and crowded Isaac, kissing him eagerly and grinding their bodies together, each of them groaning whenever their erections bumped off one another’s.

Isaac got his fingers around the hem of Scott’s t-shirt and tugged. Scott got the idea and reared back to rip it off, tossing it away. When he looked back down, he saw Isaac’s nostrils flare and his eyes widen. Scott suddenly felt incredibly powerful, and in control. Isaac was pinned beneath him, begging for it, and Scott really fucking felt like giving it to him.

He pressed his body to Isaac’s again, hissing as their skin made contact, hot against cold. He ran his hands down Isaac’s chest, tweaking his nipples and feeling Isaac tense and moan, deep in his chest. Having him writhe beneath him like this, all his incredible strength diminished in Scott’s hands, created a kind of pleasure that went straight to Scott’s dick.

Unthinkingly, he started to rub up against Isaac, hissing at the friction their clothes created. Isaac moaned – he actually _moaned_ Scott’s name, and shit, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Scott had ever heard. Isaac’s hands were straying downwards again, to get rid of the layers, but Scott was quicker. He grabbed Isaac’s wrist and pinned it above him on the bed, roughly. He grabbed the other one and held them both, pressed against the mattress with one hand, while his other hand crept downwards to slip under the line of Isaac’s jeans.

Isaac was biting his lip, and Scott kept his eyes fixed upon his expression as his fingers unbuttoned Isaac’s jeans and slowly worked the zipper down. He got his hand inside his underwear, and had to clamp down on his own lip to keep from making some dumb, animal sound when Isaac’s perfect, bitten mouth flew open in a pink O of wordless, gasping pleasure as Scott’ hand wrapped around his dick and pulled him out.

Carefully, he levered his body off Isaac’s to give himself more room, and began to stroke him, slowly at first but sliding the whole way up and thumbing the slit. He didn’t know if it would work for Isaac, but it sure as hell seemed to. He was breathing harder, and making these tiny, impossibly sexy groans in his throat. His hips were quivering, trying to thrust himself into Scott’s hand, but Scott used his legs to keep him pinned down there, too.

He started to move his hand faster, fingers sliding down to cup his balls on every third or fourth stroke, loving how it made Isaac’s face tighten every time. He pressed hot, biting kisses into Isaac’s throat, letting his blunt, human teeth do some grazing now, watching the little pink lines fade, only to make more. He sucked a beautiful purple bruise on to the delicate skin of his neck, watching it bloom with blood under the skin, and listened as Isaac’s breathing grew more ragged with each stroke of Scott’s hand.

Their mouths collided as both of them became more worked up. Scott seemed to have found whatever rhythm he was going for and Isaac’s whole body shook as he moaned and tongued his way into Scott’s mouth, desperate for movement.

‘Scott,’ he gasped, breathing hot and fast. ‘Fuck … shit, I need … oh man … _can I_ …’

‘Not yet,’ Scott breathed, who was about two seconds away from a desperate rut himself. He eased up slightly, and Isaac almost growled.

Quick as a flash, Scott growled right back at Isaac, hands tightening around his wrists. His own cock was throbbing almost painfully now, and his hips were starting to jerk of their own accord. 

He made an impulsive decision. He released Isaac’s wrists and slid quickly back down his body until his knees hit the floor. Isaac whined at the loss of contact, propping himself up on his elbows, but when he felt Scott’s hands tugging down his jeans all the way, he muttered ‘Oh god,’ almost hoarsely, and nearly collapsed backwards.

Scott leaned forward and took nearly all of Isaac’s leaking cock in one go, despite having never even been in the same neighbourhood as giving a blowjob before right now. It was a lot harder than porn made it look, but he figured his mouth was bigger than a girl’s, so he tried to take it all the way down. He felt the head of Isaac’s cock bump against the back of his throat, and despite it being literally the hottest shit ever, he gagged, and let it slide back out with a wet pop that had never sounded half as fucking erotic as it did when he was on the receiving end.

Isaac looked like he wasn’t going to last much longer, judging by the wild, half-mad noises he was making from just one sloppy deep-throat attempt. Scott had to pin his thighs down again to keep him from bucking when he took him into his mouth again, slower this time, but making sure to flick his tongue over the leaking slit like he knew Isaac liked now. He also now knew exactly what speed and pressure would bring Isaac right to boiling point and _shit_ he liked that. His tongue slid up and down the smooth underside, fingers sliding down his thigh to grab his balls and stroke the base as Isaac moaned and twitched, desperately trying to move his hips.

‘Scott, fucking hell,’ he gasped, fingers fisting the thin sheet on the bed. ‘Please … _please_ , oh god - ’

‘You wanna come?’ Scott asked, mouth kissing the head of his cock, then letting his tongue dart out to trace a line from the bottom to the top. ‘Then come.’ And he dipped his head again and took all of Isaac’s cock down his throat, lips tightening at the base. Isaac shuddered and his legs clenched, and his half-strangled cry was accompanied by a hot trickle of come down Scott’s throat. Isaac moaned and writhed and half bucked off the bed as he came in hot spurts. Scott held him in, breathing through his nose, almost half-wild himself with the sheer sensation of Isaac’s orgasm. His senses were in overdrive; the smell of sex was thick and overwhelming, making his fingers tighten on Isaac’s skin as he desperately tried not to grab his own dick and jerk himself all over Isaac’s body like a horny fifteen year old.

Isaac’s chest heaved as he breathed through his orgasm. His expression was dazed, and his cheeks were a gorgeous shade of pink, making his mouth look utterly fuckable. Scott nearly jumped on him then and there, but he had a desperate need to claim Isaac that wasn’t going away.

He rose, and crawled back up Isaac's body until he was on top again. Isaac blinked blearily, seeming to have forgotten that Scott had a raging hard-on for him. But once he took in the sight of Scott’s cock, freed from his sweatpants and underwear and lying against his leg as Scott kissed his neck, he smiled, and nipped playfully at Scott’s nose.

‘My turn?’ he asked, and Scott’s heart kicked him in the chest as he realized Isaac was asking for permission. He grinned, and moved back, pulling Isaac up and meeting him in the middle for a hot, messy kiss, once they were standing. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, however, did bad things to Scott’s self-control.

‘Knees,’ he forced out, even as his hands pulled at Isaac’s hair, tugging his neck back and exposing the beautiful skin there that Scott just loved to bite. He kissed it, hard, and pulled him close, before pushing against shoulders. Isaac dropped to his knees and thankfully didn’t need to be told what to do, because Scott lost every inch of coherency when Isaac’s sinful lips wrapped around Scott’s cock.

Scott nearly lost himself, groaning Isaac’s name and trying to remember how to breathe, and whatever Isaac lacked in skill he made up for in sheer sexual magnetism. Scott had never felt this turned on before. Isaac's mouth was hot, and his tongue a thing of fucking divine intent as it slid up and down his length. His fucking beautiful, long fingers held his base loosely and stroked it softly, chasing his mouth. Scott's body felt completely wound up, and the urge to fuck into Isaac’s mouth was one he didn’t even realize he was giving in to, until Isaac gagged and tried to pull back slightly.

Scott coughed out something that might have been an attempt at an apology, but Isaac responded by quickly taking all of him again. Scott would have spared a moment to marvel at Isaac’s throat capacity, but he was so distracted by the sound of his cock hitting the back of Isaac’s throat, and the wet, breathy sounds of sex as he fucked Isaac’s mouth that he almost forgot how to stand.

His hands were in Isaac’s hair; he could feel Isaac’s hands clutching his legs, his ass, as he allowed Scott to fuck into him. The sound of his balls slapping against Isaac’s chin and the sight of Isaac’s blinking up at him as he willingly took all of him was enough to push Scott right over the edge. His orgasm crashed into him with almost no warning, and he cried out a strangled approximation of Isaac's name. Black spots dotted his vision and his skin seared and burned like flash burns, all over his body. The heat in his belly was seeping through every part of him in a rush, and his hands tightened in Isaac's hair as he thrust into him again and again, clinging to him as he unravelled helplessly.

He shuddered and gasped, coming down Isaac’s throat, and Isaac swallowed every bit of him, licking Scott’s cock and letting him smear it over his lips. Scott had never seen anyone look so ravished, so irresistible, as Isaac did, kneeling at his dick, mouth wet with his come. Something hard clunked into place in his chest, and suddenly he felt incredibly protective and possessive. They’d smashed about a thousand walls between them tonight and Scott felt he’d taken something really fucking important from that.

He pulled Isaac to his feet, though he still felt like he’d been hit by a train, and pulled him down to the bed again, resting most of his body on top of his but lifting himself up on his elbows so he wasn’t crushing him. But Isaac pulled him down so their bodies were flush together, and Scott remembered that Isaac was strong, too. He could take it. He wanted it.

He knew speaking was absolutely pointless – his own throat felt deliciously sore, and he could only imagine how Isaac’s felt – so he pressed one slow, hard kiss to Isaac’s lips, tasting both of themselves, and then another, prying his mouth open so he could taste Isaac again. Their hands were everywhere, mapping out each other’s bodies, smoothing, stroking, feeling each other. Scott wanted to claim him again, and again.

Isaac’s arms curled around his back, and his neck fit into the hollow of Scott’s collarbone as he breathed in, deeply. Scott could feel his heart, beating hard and just a half a second behind his own.

Isaac could stay as long as he damn well wanted, he thought, exhausted and half-asleep already. He watched the rain slow to a stop outside as Isaac’s heartbeat slowed to a calm, sleep rhythm. And when the time came for Isaac to rejoin his pack, Derek would discover he had a hell of a fight on his hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never going to be just a once off thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter was written by popular demand. Some people were so enthusiastic about this fic that I decided fuck it let's make them fuck. (I did not in fact need much persuasion)

As was standard in the life of a teenage werewolf, Scott was pretty much too busy to do anything but glance at Isaac over the next few days. He found it difficult to be around him at the best of times, and he couldn’t even jerk off in the privacy of his own home because they were now sharing a freaking kitchen. He felt like the only way he could avoid getting a boner in any context would be to wolf out, which was a crappy solution to a worse situation. And all Scott could think about most of the time was wrapping his mouth around Isaac’s neck and his hand around his cock. He thought about how amazing he’d look with Scott’s come on his face and neck … those thoughts generally led to a swift exit from the public eye or a long, cold shower.

He wasn't sure why he was fighting the impulse to repeatedly jump Isaac; it wasn't Allison, or the fact that he'd never really looked twice at a dude before, or even the idea of his mom catching them (though that was a close second). He kind of had an uncomfortabe image of himself as the 'other alpha' in this scenario, and wondered if Derek would be mad. Then again, he'd never thought Isaac and Derek were fucking, so that was kind of a moot point. Either way, he couldn't bring himself to tap on Isaac's door at night any more than he could knock on Derek's door and ask for permission to bang his beta, so Scott was now finding himself with a stunning case of permanent blue balls and could do nothing about it. 

Meanwhile, Isaac was becoming more and more restless and volatile. He’d punched out Ethan once, and Scott wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t do it again if given the chance. He had to be there to bring Isaac back if that happened, because, twin or no twin, Ethan was plenty strong on his own.

‘It’s all his pent-up energy from doing literally nothing all day,’ Stiles insisted when they talked it over at lunch. Isaac wasn’t there; he was doing lunchtime detention for flipping off his chemistry teacher. He’d informed Scott of this in a text, which had contained a wink face and a few suggestions as to what he’d like to be doing instead. Scott didn’t know whether to delete the text or jerk off over it.

‘We haven’t had much time to just run lately,’ Scott agreed, munching on his apple.

Stiles smirked. ‘That’s not what I meant,’ he said, not looking up from his focused perusal of the back of his packet of potato chips.

Scott frowned. ‘What did you mean?’

Stiles stuffed far more chips into his mouth than should have been possible, and glanced at Scott briefly like Scott was the crazy one. ‘That kid needs to get laid, bro. Like, now.’

Suddenly the half-chewed apple pieces in his mouth seemed to be choking him. Thankfully Stiles went back to his reading, because for the next ten seconds every possible ‘Isaac gets laid’ scenario flashed through Scott’s mind and he couldn’t even attempt to censor his facial expressions.

‘You still eating that apple, buddy?’ Stiles asked about a minute later, when Scott still hadn’t moved. He watched Stiles swallow what was in his own mouth, and discovered that the mental imagery that accompanied it was too much for him.

‘Bathroom,’ he muttered, and bolted from the cafeteria.

‘I’m eating your food!’ Stiles called after him.

 

 

Scott felt it was more than a tad unfair that he was expected to deal with an intense motherfucking attraction to someone who he was also expected to lead through a shit heap of emotions and dangers, and it was made so much worse by the fact that the wolf part of him made him long to dominate Isaac just as much as the human part of him did. Coping with his raging juvenile boner for Allison had been bad enough; he hadn’t been an alpha then. And he hadn’t wanted to bend her over a table every five seconds and fuck her into submission (ok there had been a few times where that thought had crossed his mind but honestly his attraction for Allison was more of a “love me tender” deal, rather than an aggressive anal pounding).

One exhaustive Friday, Coach felt that Scott didn’t look as physically damaged as the rest of the team (and that he also looked far too perky – was it Scott’s fault that he’d caught a glorious shot of Isaac wearing what were definitely, _deliberately_ Scott’s boxers when he’d bent over?) and made him run an extra fifteen laps after everyone else had hit the showers. Scott had a feeling that Coach thought all the athletic werewolves were just kids on massive amounts of steroids and was determined to either make them crack under the strain and fess up, or to see just how far he could push them and still win trophies.

It was difficult for Scott not to power through the laps in under three minutes, wolf-style, but he kept his eyes on the prize of a scalding hot shower in the empty locker room, and persevered.

He was sweating when he finally finished up, but felt pumped. Track didn’t even make him break a sweat most days; it was just plain old running. He didn’t have to focus his hearing to know that the locker room was empty, so he stripped on his way to the showers and spent a blissed out five minutes just letting the hot water pour over him. He didn’t even feel the need to jerk off; he just shut everything out and concentrated on relaxing his body.

Which is probably why he didn’t hear Isaac coming back into the showers until he was mostly undressed and far too close for a comfortable penis. Scott saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and was so startled that he didn’t remember to cover himself until it was pointless for two reasons.

‘Hey, Scott,’ Isaac said, who had his shirt off and his jeans half unzipped. He was standing just on the edge of the showers, the water touching his bare feet. Scott could smell the arousal on him, just like he’d been able to smell it ever since they’d fucked in the guest bedroom.

A year ago, a situation like this would have defeated him. He’d have blushed and covered himself and sidestepped awkwardly out of the room. But Isaac’s gaze wasn’t challenging. Yeah, he could be an asshole and generally spoke without thinking, and he had a whole mess of attitude problems, but Isaac wasn’t defiant. He wasn’t trying to fuck with Scott.

He dropped his hands, which had been straying to cover his crotch. It wasn’t anything Isaac hadn’t seen before. Isaac’s eyes travelled lazily down Scott’s wet body, and then dragged back up again. He didn’t move. Scott eyed him as though he didn’t care, then ducked his head back under the water and ran his hands through his hair, turning his back slightly so Isaac could perv in peace and Scott could bite his lip to hide his grin.

'Coach had you doing laps, huh?'

Scott didn't turn around, but lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

'Barely broke a sweat,' he said casually, trying desperately not to get hard while at the same time wondering _why not_?

He heard Isaac's throat click as he swallowed. He fidgeted a little at the edge of the water.

'Guess there hasn't been a lot of time for us to ... hang out, properly,' he said, and Scott heard the catch in his voice. He glanced over his shoulder, and his heart rate kicked up five hundred miles and then plummeted into his stomach when he saw that Isaac was blatantly, unashamedly hard in his jeans. 

Instead of crossing the distance between them faster than a human could blink, like he wanted to, he smirked and half-laughed with a humour he didn’t feel. 

'Guess not,' he said. 'Stiles thinks you need to get laid.'

_No no no, why did you say that_ , he groaned internally, but Isaac surprised him by moving forward, the ends of his jeans getting a little splashed from the spray as he approached Scott. 

'Stiles should mind his own business,' Isaac said softly, and Scott could feel his body heat from where he stood. Far too close.

'And we...' Isaac leaned in closer, despite the water. Scott's cock was ruining his life. 

'...should mind our own,' Isaac finished. Scott looked up at him, and was nearly floored by the fucking burning _need_ in Isaac's eyes.

The water was steadily dampening his skin and jeans. There were droplets on his hips, his chest, and his shoulders. His skin looked fucking amazing, so smooth and unmarked, except for a few shy moles decorating his hips. Scott could have gone his whole damn life without being aroused by fucking moles. He wanted to grip him so tight he left bruises, and kiss them as they healed afterwards. The intensity of this want - this need - shocked him a little. 

Isaac looked like he was about to jump off a diving board. All his talk, and he still wanted Scott to tell him it was ok. His hair was damp now, turning dark gold where the water splashed him. He was breathing a little faster than usual, and Scott could hear his heart kicking off. His head was tilted to the side, just a little, exposing his beautiful neck. Scott remembered the feeling of his teeth clamping down, biting, taking, tongue and lips caressing. Isaac's whimpers, his trembling body, his eyes bright with desire as he shamelessly begged Scott for more.

Isaac made him feel as powerful as he knew he could be. But he also made him want to be gentle, because of that simple trust.

 

A low growl rumbled in his throat; his hands moved forward, finding their way to Isaac's hips. Scott heard a tiny sigh of relief escape Isaac's lips, before he was pushing him through the spray of the water and back against the cold tiles of the wall. Isaac's hands pulled at his body, one slipping around his back and scraping the skin, the other sliding down to take Scott's cock, now fully hard and wondering what the hell had taken them so long. Scott took Isaac's jaw in one hand and twisted his face up so that their eyes locked. There was a moment of wordless communication that was more than between two boys, or even between two werewolves. A beta recognized an alpha, and that stirred something in Scott that he'd never dared admit to himself. He didn't know if it was something he wanted, but if it was anything like what Isaac made him feel ... 

He kissed Isaac, and not gently. Tongue and teeth met eagerly as both melted into the kiss, bodies pressing up against each other, skin slick with water and sweat. Isaac's mouth was eager, and quick. Scott chased him, nipping at his lip and caressing his jaw. He got his knee between Isaac's legs and nudged, and Isaac quickly slipped his feet apart, allowing Scott to get closer and press himself up into Isaac’s business.

The sound of their breathing and small, breathy gasps as their bodies collided in different places seemed to Scott to be louder than the water. His ears strained for any sounds of curious, soon to be horrified students or teachers, but then Isaac ran his thumb over the tip of his cock while simultaneously slipping a hand behind and dragging a finger over Scott's hole, and all thoughts of everyone except the gorgeous asshole grinding on him vanished.

He made a quick decision and pulled back, planting a hand on Isaac's shoulder and spinning him and pushing him forward until he was pressed against the other wall of the stall, which was only came up to Isaac's chest and opened into the next stall.

He pressed himself against Isaac again, who quickly got the idea and bent over against the wall, arms already braced. Scott pressed a kiss to his shoulder, even though his cock was leaking and his entire body ached to dominate Isaac, to make him feel every inch of him as he pressed slowly inside, teeth bared and fingers tight on his skin. 

Isaac shivered against Scott's lips, and he reigned himself in slightly. He slipped a hand around and started to take Isaac's cock out of his boxers. He hissed when Scott's wet hand touched his skin, tangling in the soft hair and sliding down Isaac's length, stroking twice before pulling down his jeans and underwear swiftly with his other hand. Isaac stepped out of them, and Scott flung them away from the water, though they could have ended up anywhere from his rapid loss of control now that he was faced with all of Isaac, completely bare.

Two more strokes had Isaac moaning and biting his knuckle in a way that made Scott want to drop to his knees right then and there, just to see that expression again. Isaac's hips were moving slightly, trying to thrust into Scott's fist. His needy little movements made Scott bite his lip, desperate to give it to him. But his need to dominate was growing; he could feel his eyes glowing, and his fangs were extending, almost unconsciously. He removed his hand quickly, and Isaac stilled, sensing the change. His own claws were out, but even if his posture didn't make it obvious, his entire bearing was submissive. 

Scott slid his hands up Isaac's body, hot and wet now as he got more worked up. He slid one around and up his chest, coming to rest just short of grabbing his throat. He felt Isaac's Adam's apple bump against his palm as he swallowed. 

The other gripped Isaac's shoulder, and he felt the muscles there tense as he tilted his head to the right, exposing white throat and delicate blue veins and all that good stuff. 

Scott clamped down on his throat, not breaking the skin but not exactly being gentle either. Isaac growled, and his body bucked and rolled underneath Scott, who braced himself against Isaac and held on, growling back. Isaac's forearms tensed on the wall and he gripped the ledge, pushing his body out and back against Scott. Scott slid his cock right up Isaac's ass, and felt the resulting moan vibrate all the way through both of their bodies.

They stayed like that for nearly a minute, until Isaac stopped shaking and Scott felt his eyes start to dim. The need to bite down slowly disappeared, and the uncontrollable urge to come returned. 

'Oh god, Scott - I need you to fuck me,' Isaac gasped, and Scott nearly lost it right there, cock still sliding in its own precome against Isaac's ass. He drew back slightly and moved his hand up Isaac's throat, passing softly over the small marks on his throat, not yet healed. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and Isaac sucked them eagerly, his tongue doing things that Scott definitely should not have been able to feel in his dick. 

He pulled them out, and kissed Isaac again, who twisted eagerly to meet him. Scott was utterly addicted to the feel of his tongue, to his soft, pliable lips that moved so sweetly against his. He dragged his hand down and started to tease at Isaac's entrance. He went completely stiff at the first invasive touch, but relaxed a little when Scott started stroking his cock. He tried again with just one finger, and Isaac took this much easier, especially when Scott added some of his own precome. He didn't really know how it was suppose to work - insane phrases like 'prostate stimulation' and 'rimming' floated through his head, and he knew that somewhere Stiles Stilinski was laughing at him - but at one point he crooked his finger at a certain angle and Isaac yelped 'Fuck! Oh god yeah right there', so Scott figured he was getting the hang of it.

His cock bumped against the back of Isaac's thigh as he slipped a second finger in, deriving endless amounts of bewildering pleasure at the hiss from Isaac as he felt the stretch. He glanced doubtfully at his fingers and then at his cock, and wondered how the hell this was going to work. Then Isaac breathed his name again and let out a long, sinfully erotic moan as he rocked back against Scott's hand, and doubt left the building.

He got up to three well-coated fingers and then Isaac started begging him to fuck him again. The smell of sex was thick in the air and the water was trickling down Scott's body and doing the most infuriating and frustrating things to his mostly untouched cock. He let go of Isaac's briefly to give himself a few quick strokes, and both of their reactions proved that neither was going to last much longer.

'Please,' Isaac groaned. 'Scott – I’ll come – I can’t - '

He broke off as the tip of Scott's cock found his entrance and started to push in. For a few moments there was only the sound of their breathing once more, battling with the sound of the water. Isaac was tight and wet and so goddamn _hot_. Scott felt like he couldn't breathe. Their bodies shook with the tension of staying still, and then Scott started to push in further. Part of him was afraid of hurting Isaac and ruining everything; the other part of him wanted to push all the way in and mindlessly rut until he came or passed out. 

And then he was balls deep and Isaac was twisting back to capture Scott's mouth in a kiss that was messy and uncoordinated and utterly perfect. They gasped into each other's mouths as Scott started to fuck him, bodies rocking against each other. Isaac was wild beneath him, moving and gasping and stammering his name when he wasn't biting his lip to cut off louder noises. Even though Scott was the one in control, it was all he could do to hold on to Isaac's hips and move inside him at first; all he wanted to do was fuck him so hard he'd be bow-legged the next day, werewolf or no werewolf.

'Come on Scott,' Isaac begged. 'Harder, come on. Faster.'

The last shred of restraint Scott had been holding on to broke against the sound of Isaac moaning his name. He started to fuck him harder, the sound of skin against skin filling his ears and making him aware of every drop of water that landed on his now unbearably sensitive body. Every part of him felt like it was on fire as he fucked into Isaac, slamming into the backs of his thighs with a bruising force. Isaac braced himself better against the wall and kept of a string of senseless profanities that deteriorated into incoherent moans and gasps as Scott picked up the pace.

Scott's fingers dug into Isaac's sides as he fucked him. Each thrust made him want to go faster, to fuck him harder, to make him gasp louder than the last time. His hand slid up to the back of his neck and tightened. The sounds and smells were driving him wild, and he lost his rhythm as he mindlessly thrust into him, keeping up a relentless pace, desperate to make Isaac come first. He slid his hand back down and around to grasp Isaac's shaft, leaning forward and biting down on Isaac's shoulder, and stroking him in what he hoped was a good rhythm. 

'Fuck - I'm gonna come,' gasped Isaac, rocking back to meet every one of his erratic thrusts. Scott could feel his cock tightening in his hand, and he jerked him a little faster. Isaac whined, and Scott bit the tip of his ear. He wanted to taste every part of him.

'Gonna make you come,' he whispered in his ear. Isaac cried out and his knees almost buckled as he came in hot spurts across Scott's hand. Scott jerked him off a few more times, noticing vaguely that one of Isaac's hands, clenched on the wall, had cracked the stone as he'd come. 

Before Isaac could go too limp, Scott let go and returned his hands to Isaac's hips. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen. His balls were unbearably tight, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He checked quickly, wildly, to see that Isaac was still leaning against the wall, before pounding into him ruthlessly, a moan escaping his own lips as Isaac ducked his head and became more vocal as the sensation hit his delicate post-orgasm senses.

His thrusts became sharp, and hard, as he felt his cock swell. He slammed into him once more and didn't even have time to wonder should he pull out before he was coming hot and fast inside Isaac. His orgasm crashed over him, and he probably made a whole lot of ruckus but he couldn't hear anything over the glaring white noise as he saw stars, overcome with the sensation of coming inside Isaac and the intensity of his high.

Their bodies moved slowly, in unison, as they breathed through it. He pulled out slowly, and Isaac straightened - stiffly, Scott noted with a dim sense of pride - and turned around to face Scott. They grinned shyly at each other, and Scott decided to avoid entirely the awkward 'should we do this again sometime' phase that had been torturing them up until now. He pulled Isaac in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around him, and was quietly thrilled when Isaac held him tightly, mouth soft against his. Scott felt that rush of protectiveness again, and felt a firm sense of 'mine' as pressed Isaac to him. 

'Stiles was totally right,' Isaac murmured against Scott's mouth, and Scott smiled, loving how Isaac felt all blissed out and warm in his arms.

'Those were my boxers, weren't they?'

Isaac's mouth curved into a smile, and Scott shivered as he felt it. 

'I was getting desperate,' Isaac admitted, and Scott laughed. 

'It was a good move,' he admitted, and then dragged him backwards into the spray of water, letting it wash the sweat and come off their tired bodies. They kissed lazily and comfortably, enjoying the feel of each other, hands stroking and caressing. And so what if they ended up jerking each other off again before they got out? Scott decided that they should be doing this way more often anyways; once a day, if possible. More on weekends. 

They passed Coach on their way to the parking lot, fumbling with his keys. He eyed the pair of them as they both tried desperately to look as though they hadn't just come all over each other.

'Laps did the trick then, McCall,' he barked as they passed him.

Scott turned quickly. 'What's that, Coach?' he asked, uncomprehending.

'The laps I made your sorry ass run,' Coach grunted, locating his key at last. 'You look appropriately exhausted. You too, Lahey. Did you run them too?'

'Uh, yeah Coach,' Isaac said, running the back of his neck. 'Solidarity and all that.'

'Well don't run yourself into the damn ground!' Coach snapped, turning his back to them as he opened his car.

'Don't worry coach,' Scott assured him, quickly taking Isaac's hand behind their backs and squeezing it. 'A shower afterwards did the trick. I feel great.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my teensey-weensey and in-charge genius beta Autumn for her help as usual. I'm over on tumblr and twitter
> 
> The Yeezus album inspired the first chapter, and once again Kanye West gets a lot of the credit here for the second one. 'Gotta Have It' is essentially the sound of sex if you listen to it with headphones in the dark at 5am, and it's clocking in at a solid 68 plays on my iPod for a measly 3000 words. Rock on.


End file.
